Mild Traumatic Brain Injury (MTBI), commonly referred to as “a concussion,” is an injury that frequently occurs in contact sports, such as football. Sport-related brain injuries have been estimated to occur 1.6 to 3.8 million times every year. Additionally, it is estimated that some football players receive up to 1,500 head impacts per season. Although every impact may not result in MTBI, numerous impacts to the head can result in long-term brain damage through an impact induced neurodegenerative disease known as Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE).